10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Tolkien
by aliena wyvern
Summary: séries de One Shots pour les emmerdeurs
1. avertissement

Attention, ce qui va suivre est d'une débilité profonde!

A ne pas lire si vous ne souhaitez pas subir une baisse subite de QI. Sinon, c'est sans prétention et c'est un gros délire qui n'a aucun sens.

Ici il n'y a que les personnages du Hobbit mais j'écris une autre fic du même genre sur LOTR.

Reviewez si vous aimez et si il y a un perso que vous voulez voir apparaître.

L'auteur qui a honte d'écrire des trucs aussi stupides


	2. bilbo

**10 façons d'embêter…Bilbo Baggins**

Lui proposer une aventure

Inviter à l'improviste 13 nains chez lui sans le prévenir

Vider son garde-manger, détruire sa vaisselle centenaire et la plomberie de ses toilettes

Lui demander s'il est amoureux de Thorïn

Epiler ses poils de pieds et planquer ses mouchoirs

Etre Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (ce n'est pas si idiot que ça de le préciser)

Mettre du haschisch dans sa pipe

Lui demander s'il connait un certain Smauglock Holmes

Lire ses mémoires avant qu'il ait terminé de les écrires

Lui proposer une balade à poney (prévoir nez qui coule, yeux gonflés, éternuements et mauvaise humeur)


	3. thorin

**10 façons d'embêter…Thorïn Oakenshield**

L'envoyer faire une course d'orientation (vous pourriez ne jamais le revoir)

Prononcer les mots «Elfe», «Thranduil Elvenking» et «neveux» devant lui

Lui demander s'il a un lien de parenté avec Grincheux le Nain

Lui faire remarquer qu'il joue de la harpe et que c'est un instrument d'Elfe

Lui demander quel effet ça fait de se faire mâchonner par un Warg

Lui demander pourquoi il n'est toujours pas marié à 192 balais et des poussières

Lui rappeler que son neveu est en couple avec une Elfe

Lui demander combien il faut de Nains pour creuser en 3 jours un tunnel de 128 mètres dans du granit (cf. Naheulbeuk^^)

Voler l'Arkenstone (sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse)

Lui demander s'il existe une prédisposition génétique à la folie dans la lignée de Durïn


	4. thranduil

**10 façons d'embêter…Thranduil Elvenking**

Lui demander s'il s'épile les sourcils

L'enfermer dans un espace clos avec une araignée

Lui dire en face que Thorïn Oakenshield est beaucoup plus sexy et majestueux que lui

Lui demander où en est sa liaison avec le seigneur Elrond

Lui demander l'adresse de son chirurgien esthétique

Lui rappeler que son fils s'est mis en couple avec un Nain

Lui demander si ledit Nain l'appelle beau-papa ou belle-maman

Être Thorïn Oakenshield

Lui parler de sexe

Lui parle exclusivement en Khuzdul et en profiter pour l'insulter sans qu'il trouve quelque chose à y redire


	5. rhadagast

**10 façons d'embêter...Rhadagast le Brun**

Lui demander s'il est conscient d'avoir de la crotte d'oiseau sur la figure

Lui conseiller d'aller prendre un bain

Faire en sorte que Sebastian le hérisson vous préfère à lui

Emprunter son traîneau à lapins sans permission

Lâcher des araignées dans sa forêt

Lui demander combien font 2X2

Lui demander s'il a suivi la conversation

Lui demander s'il se rappelle de son propre nom

Lui demander s'il est con ou s'il le fait exprès

Lui demander la composition exacte de ce qu'il met dans sa pipe et monter un business de deal


	6. kili

**10 façons d'embêter...Kili**

Mettre en évidence son absence de barbe

Lui demander s'il sait que l'arc est une arme d'Elfe

Lui faire lire _Blanche Neige et les 7 Nains_

Lui faire remarquer que sa petite amie a au moins 30 centimètres de plus que lui

Demander à Thorïn des informations compromettantes sur son enfance

Lui demander s'il shippe le Durincest

Lui demander s'il sait faire la différence entre les Elfes mâles et femelles

L'empoisonner avec une flèche de Morgul (quoique, non, il se ferait soigner par Tauriel)

Lui rappeler qu'il «était le «petit sussucre à sa Maman»

Être Legolas


	7. smaug

**10 façons d'embêter…Smaug**

Le traiter de lézard et/ou de ver stupide et/ou de limace

Piocher dans son tas d'or

Tenter de le dorer à la feuille d'or

Lui demander s'il connait un certain Johnbo Waggins

Faire «tâter du fer de Nain à son croupion» (comme le suggère l'adorable petit Ori)

Essayer de l'apprivoiser (il ne s'appelle pas Krokmou ni Saphira, que je sache)

Lui demander si sa mère, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, est au courant qu'il a dépossédé injustement les Nains de leur Montagne pour pouvoir se vautrer sur un tas d'or alors qu'elle s'échine à reconquérir Westeros

Lui dire qu'il est gros, et qu'il sera bien embêté s'il essaye de quitter sa Montagne et qu'il reste coincé à l'intérieur

Être un Nain ou un Cambrioleur

Lui faire manger du poney et attendre qu'il ait fini pour préciser que l'animal en question a été monté par un Orc


	8. gandalf

**10 façons d'embêter…Gandalf le Gris**

L'appeler «pépé» ou «papy»

Lui demander s'il est de la famille d'Albus Dumbledore

Lui demander pourquoi, dans les films de Jackson, Gripoil est un cheval _blanc_

Lui sauter dessus en hurlant «Vous ne passerez paaaaas!»

Lui demander ce qu'il pense de Saroumane

Lui demander si comment il fait pour gérer deux compagnies de clampins sans prendre d'antidépresseurs

Lui demander pourquoi la compagnie de l'Anneu n'a pas directement utiliser les Aigles pour balancer l'Anneau dans le feu de Mount Doom plutôt que d'y aller à pieds

Lui demander s'il peut se transformer en chèvre comme Merlin l'Enchanteur

Être Peregrïn Took


	9. aragorn

**10 façons d'embêter…Aragorn**

Le mettre en couple dans une fanfiction avec tout le monde _sauf_ avec Arwen

Débarquer avec un shampooing à la fraise en hurlant que vous allez lui laver les cheveux

Lui demander s'il utilise Anduril pour se raser

Lui demander quelle est la nature exacte de sa relation avec Legolas

Lui demander si ce n'est pas gênant que sa femme ait 1500 ans de plus que lui

Lui demander si être roi c'est si cool qu'on le dit

Dire à Arwen qu'il a cassé l'Evenstar

Lui dire qu'il est beaucoup moins sexy quand il est propre

Lui rappeler qu'il vieillit et sa femme non

Lui demander ce qu'il pense d'Eowyn devant Arwen


	10. gollum

**10 façons d'embêter…Gollum/Sméagol**

Voler son Précieux

Être Bilbo Baggins

Être Frodo Baggins

Être Sam Gamgee

Organiser un débat sur la politique expansionniste du Mordor entre Gollum et Sméagol

Expliquer à Sméagol que la seule façon de se débarrasser définitivement de Gollum, c'est de suicider

Se planquer et siffler «mon précieuuux» dès qu'il passe devant vous

Lui faire regarder _Psychose _d'Alfred Hitchcock (le seul cas de schizophrénie pire que le sien)

Lui imposer un régime exclusivement à base de frites, de lembas et de nourriture _cuite_

L'emmener chez un psy et l'inciter à lire Sigmund Freud (Sméagol est le _moi_, l'Anneau est le _surmoi _et Gollum est le _ça_)


	11. galadriel

**10 façons d'embêter…Galadriel**

Lui demander si elle se rappelle du prénom de son mari

Si non, lui demander si elle se rappelle qu'elle a un mari

Si oui, lui demander quand elle compte avouer à son mari sa liaison avec Gandalf

Se servir de son miroir pour l'espionner sous la douche

Lui demander si ça l'amuse qu'un Nain fantasme sur elle

Lui demander son âge

Lui demander si elle utilise L'Oréal pour ses cheveux, parce qu'elle le vaut bien

Lui demander si elle est contente d'avoir Elrond comme beau-fils

Lui demander son tour de poitrine (elle est niveau 1, malheureusement…)

Lui demander si c'était pour débarrasser son grenier qu'elle a fait autant de cadeaux à la Communauté de l'Anneau


	12. boromir

**10 façons d'embêter…Boromir**

Reprendre sa réplique culte («one does not simply walk into Mordor») et la réutiliser à toute les sauces (du genre «one does not simply watch a film in which Sean Bean survives»)

Attacher son cor sur votre tête et vous en servir comme chapeau de clown (on ne joue pas avec son héritage!)

Lui demander comment se porte son complexe d'Œdipe hypertrophié

Embêter Merry et Pippin

Lui agiter l'Anneau sous le nez d'un air goguenard

S'entraîner au tir à l'arc quand il est dans les parages et lui tirer dessus sous prétexte que vous avez cru que c'était un orc

Prétendre que Galadriel a trouvé des informations compromettantes sur lui en fouillant dans sa tête

Lui demander si ça fait mal de se prendre 3 flèches dans le torse

Le mettre en couple avec son frère Faramir dans une fanfiction (Aragorn, par contre, ça ne le gêne pas)

Prétendre qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances étant donné qu'il est joué par Sean Bean


	13. tauriel

**10 façons d'embêter…Tauriel**

La traiter de Mary-Sue, démonstration à l'appui

Draguer Kili

Lui demander si elle est intéressée par un ménage à 3 avec Kili et Fili

Lui demander si oui ou non il y avait quelque chose ou pas dans le pantalon de Kili

Lui faire remarquer que les yeux de Kili (et des Nains en général) sont juste au niveau de sa poitrine

Lui demander ce qu'elle pense de Thranduil en présence de l'intéressé

Lui couper les cheveux (bien qu'on ne torture pas les gens en leur coupant les cheveux)

Lui demander si elle est tombée amoureuse de Kili parce que Legolas lui tapait sur les nerfs

Lui demander si elle a déjà pensé à la tête de ses futurs enfants

Lui lire les réactions des fans à son personnage


	14. legolas

**10 façons d'embêter…Legolas**

Lui demander s'il est gay

Lui rappeler que Tauriel lui a préféré un Nain (humiliant, n'est-il pas?)

Lui expliquer pourquoi vous préférez les Nains aux Elfes

Lui démontrer qu'il a l'art d'énoncer des évidences (du genre «une diversion!», «des Orcs!» ou «c'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn!») et que le pire, c'est qu'il en est fier

Lui demander comment il réagirait si Aragorn et Boromir dansaient le Gangnam Style à poil devant lui

Lui demander de raconter la réaction de Thranduil quand il lui a annoncé qu'il se mariait avec Gimli

Mettre en évidence le fait qu'il semble avoir rajeuni entre _Le Hobbit_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

Lui demander ce qu'il pense des sourcils de son père

Lui demander si ça fait mal de se faire tabasser par Bolg

Aller dire à Gimli que Legolas l'a traité de «gobelin mutant»


	15. grima

**10 façons d'embêter…Grima Wormtongue**

Lui dire qu'il est moche

Lui demander s'il en était conscient

Si oui, lui demander comment il a pu croire un seul instant qu'il avait une chance avec Eowyn

Si non, lui offrir un miroir

Lui demander s'il vit bien le fait d'être un éternel sous-fifre

Lui demander s'il va chez le même coiffeur que le professeur Rogue

Lui demander s'il a un jour été un crapaud dont la transformation en Prince Charmant a mal tourné

Lui offrir un stage de bodybuilding

Lui demander s'il est frustré

Lui mettre un sac à patate sur la tête pour épargner les esprits sensibles


	16. saroumane

**10 façons d'embêter…Saroumane**

Contrarier systématiquement ses plans

Lui demander quand il compte prendre sa retraite

Lui demander s'il se rappelle à quel moment il est devenu sénile

Lui parler de Rhadagast non-stop pendant 2 heures

Fumer du Vieux Toby ou des champignons hallucinogènes devant lui

Lui demander s'il utilise Omo, «lave plus blanc que blanc»

Lui demander si son Palantir capte les chaînes de la TNT

Lui demander si il vit bien le fait que Gandalf, son grand amour, soit parti avec Galadriel

Lui offrir un sonotone, un déambulateur et une place dans un centre d'accueil pour vieillards

Lui proposer un séminaire sur le thème «comment se lancer dans l'invasion à grande échelle sans se prendre une raclée monumentale» avec en intervenants Dark Vador et Loki Laufeyson


	17. azog

**10 façons d'embêter…Azog le Profanateur**

Lui couper un bras

Se servir de sa broche pour faire un barbecue

Être un Nain

Être Thorïn Oakenshield

Lui demander s'il a suivi une chimiothérapie pour être aussi pâle et chauve

Apprendre à son Warg à faire le beau et à donner la patte

Sauver la vie de Thorïn au moment où il croit qu'il va _enfin_ pouvoir le tuer (c'est très frustrant)

Lui demander s'il n'a pas honte de s'être fait couper un bras par quelqu'un qui fait la moitié de sa taille (ça aussi, c'est frustrant)

Lui deamander s'il se rappelle qu'il a autrefois été un Elfe (comme tous les Orcs, comme quoi la beauté est éphémère)

Lui offrir un stage de bronzage en cabine d'UV


	18. beorn

**10 façons d'embêter…Beorn l'Ancien**

Lui demander si vous pouvez l'appeler «Teddy»

Lui demander si vous pouvez lui faire un câlin (c'est extrêmement offensant d'être pris pour une peluche)

Lui demander s'il connaît Winnie l'Ourson

Introduire des frelons asiatiques dans ses ruches

Être un Nain

Être un Orc

Lui demander s'il est zoophile

Lui lire _Boucle d'Or et les 3 Ours_

Lutter contre la réintroduction de l'ours dans les Pyrénées

Le faire pleurer en lui faisant regarder_ l'Ours_ de Jean Jacques Annaud


	19. sauron

**10 façons d'embêter…Sauron**

Lui voler son Anneau

Détruire son Anneau

Lui demander s'il connaît Big Brother (is watching you)

Lui rappeler qu'il a raté 2 fois la domination du monde

Être un Humain, un Elfe, un Nain, un Istari ou un Vala

De manière plus générale, exister

Être Isildur

Être l'héritier d'Isildur

Lui demander comment il fait pour se nourrir puisque techniquement il n'a ni mains, ni bouche, ni système digestif ni…vous savez de quoi je parle

Se foutre de sa gueule


	20. fili

**10 façons d'embêter…Fili**

Embêter Kili

Lui demander s'il est éventuellement intéressé par un threesome avec Kili et Thorïn

Mettre en évidence l'absence de barbe de Kili

Être une fangirl hystérique

Couper sa moustache

Lui faire écouter "je voudrais déjà être roi"

Être Dis (sa môman)

Faire exprès de faire tomber ses épées alors qu'il vient de les affûter

Lui voler ses vêtements

L'envoyer à une conférence sur le thème "le Nain et la politique" donnée par Tyrion Lannister


	21. denethor

**10 façons d'embêter…Denethor**

Lui dire en face qu'il n'est qu'un vieux con odieux

Lui dire en face que ses2 fils le détestent

Lui demander comment on fait les bébés

Lui offrir un bavoir

Lui demander s'il a souvent des accès de pyromanie

Lui demander s'il a des pulsions suicidaires

Être Gandalf et être plus apprécié que lui par ses fils

Lui demander s'il sait que Théoden fantasme sur lui

Tuer Boromir

Lui rappeler qu'il n'est_ que_ l'Intendant du Gondor

Lui demander ce que penserait sa défunte épouse de la façon dont il traite Faramir


	22. le roi des morts

**10**** façons d'embêter…le Roi des Morts**

Faire exprès de lui passer au travers pour rigoler et lui balancer des objets divers à la figure en lui demandant de les rattraper

Lui demander s'il regarde _the_ _Walking Dead_

Chanter la chanson de _Ghostbusters_

Être Isildur

Le maudire et le faire poireauter dans sa non-mort pendant 500 ans

Être vivant

Trouver son squelette et s'amuser avec

Danser la_ macarena_ sur sa tombe

Lui proposer un contrat en CDI (pour l'éternité, donc)

Pendant un match de foot, lui confier les buts


	23. bombur

**10**** façons d'embêter…Bombur**

Lui dire qu'il est gros (il le sait, pas la peine de le lui rappeler)

Le surnommer Obélix

L'obliger à suivre un régime

Le priver de dessert

Lui montrer le film _Super size me _(radical!)

Lui faire faire du sport

Lui demander combien de temps il s'est entraîné sur Donkey Kong pour savoir aussi bien piloter un tonneau

Lui demander combien il pèse

Le jeter à l'eau pour voir s'il flotte

Lui expliquer le fonctionnement du système digestif avec schémas et dessins à l'appui


	24. shelob

**10**** façons d'embêter…Shelob**

Bousiller en 5 minutes toutes les toiles qu'elle a mis des millénaires à tisser

La nourrir exclusivement d'Orcs malades

Lui balancer la fiole de Galadriel dans la figure

Persuader Gollum _et_ Sméagol de la demander en mariage

Lui demander si elle se rappelle du nombre exact de ses enfants

Lui rappeler que les Elfes Sylvestres passent leur temps en massacrant joyeusement sa progéniture

Lui demander si elle a un lien de famille quelconque avec Aragog

Lui demander si elle a été élevée par Hagrid

La transpercer, l'embrocher, l'éventrer, lui couper les pattes, lui crever les yeux, etc.

S'avérer être non comestible


	25. ori

**10**** façons d'embêter…Ori**

Lui tapoter le dessus du crâne en disant qu'il est un "brave petit"

Lui faire manger des légumes verts

Planquer son carnet à dessin

L'ignorer et faire croire qu'on ne l'a pas vu

L'écraser par inadvertance

Être plus grand que lui et le lui faire remarquer

Être Nori

Être Dori

Le harceler en disant "dessine moi un mouton"

L'accuser d'avoir fait une bêtise à votre place et ricaner en regardant ses frères l'envoyer au lit sans dîner


	26. eowyn

**10**** façons d'embêter…Eowyn**

Être mysogyne

Être Grima Wormtongue

Faire des blagues de blondes

Vanter les charmes d'Arwen devant elle

Draguer Aragorn

Draguer Faramir

Lui demander si elle est sadomasochiste

Chanter _Un jour mon prince viendra_

Lui offrir _La cuisine pour les Nuls_

Lui demander si elle est gérontophile


	27. le roi gobelin

**10**** façons d'embêter…le Roi Gobelin**

L'inscrire à _The Voice_

Le déguiser en danseuse orientale

Lui demander s'il est fier d'appartenir au Top 5 des créatures les plus moches de la Terre du Milieu

Lui demander s'il est parent avec Jabba le Hutt

Avoir en sa possession Orcrist et/ou Glamdring

Faire partie de la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield

Détruire Goblintown

Lui offrir une chirurgie esthétique complète (liposuccion, chirurgie reconstructrice, implants capillaires, manucure, etc. et 40000 euros de facture)

Être le truc visqueux et non identifié qui mange des gobelins dans les souterrains

Lui demander si c'est douloureux de se faire crever un œil, éventrer, égorger et de faire une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres, et tout ça en 30 secondes


	28. Bofur

**10**** façons d'embêter…Bofur**

Lui faire manger un paquet entier de Chiantos

Prendre sa chapka en otage

Accrocher des rubans roses dans ses tresses

Lui demander de chanter _Hého, hého, on rentre du boulot_

Lui demander de traduire ce que dit Bifur

Lui demander pourquoi il porte une chapka et une écharpe même par 40°C à l'ombre

Lui dire qu'il est moins sexy que les héritiers de Durïn mais qu'on l'aime bien quand même

Lui faire tomber le roi gobelin sur la tête

Lui demander s'il fabrique des jouets pour le Père Noël

Lui lire _Candide ou l'Optimisme_ de Voltaire


	29. dwalïn

**10**** façons d'embêter…Dwalïn**

Mettre de vieilles photos de lui avec son mohawk sur Facebook

Lui proposer des implants capillaires

Lui demander s'il fait partie du club des fangirls hystériques de Thorïn Oakenshield

Envoyer son CV à un club de strip-tease

Lui proposer un stage chez un tatoueur

Lui demander si il s'est fait tatouer le crâne dans les mêmes circonstances que Stu dans _Very Bad Trip 2_

Lui offrir des piercings, un fouet, des menottes, un collier à pointes et _50 Nuances de Grey_

Le faire rentrer dans une maison par la cuvette des toilettes

Être Legolas et lui sauter à pied joint sur la tête

Lui demander d'être l'égérie de la campagne de promotion des haches _Durandil_


	30. balïn

**10**** façons d'embêter…Balïn**

Lui demander s'il est le Père Noël

Couper sa barbe

Lui faire remarquer qu'il est plus large que haut

Lui demander s'il a Alzheimer

Lui demander comment il fait pour croire qu'il peut suivre quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation

Être Fili et ne pas faire ses devoirs parce qu'on a la flemme

Être Kili et ne pas faire ses devoirs pour imiter son frère

Lui suggérer d'aller reconquérir la Moria

Lui dire que plus tard, Gimli sautera à pieds joint sur sa tombe

Lui offrir un stage d'entraînement pour améliorer ses capacités de mentor sage et avisé, sous la houlette de Maître Yoda


	31. elrond

**10**** façons d'embêter…Elrond Peredhel**

Lui faire remarquer qu'il est le seul Elfe de la Terre du Milieu à avoir une calvitie

Draguer sa fille

Être Thranduil Oropherion

Être Elladan et/ou Elrohir

Lui demander comment est Galadriel en temps que belle-mère en présence de l'intéressée

Se baigner à poil avec des Nains dans les fontaines de Rivendell

Obliger Lindir à chanter _Dans la ville de Goblintown_

Faire un barbecue avec son mobilier

Lui faire rater le bateau pour Valinor

Lui demander si on est dans la Matrice


	32. arwen

**10**** façons d'embêter…Arwen Undomiel**

Lui demander pourquoi il lui a fallu 1500 ans pour se caser

Lui demander si elle a conscience d'être une couguar

Lui prédire son avenir

Lui rappeler que dans le livre, c'est Glorfindel qui va chercher Frodo

Lui mettre la main aux fesses (messieurs...)

Être Elrond

Casser l'Evenstar

Lui voler Aragorn dans une fanfiction

Lui demander si elle est éventuellement intéressée par un ménage à trois

Lui demander si elle préfère que ce soit avec Boromir, Legolas ou une Mary-Sue quelconque


	33. theoden

**10**** façons d'embêter…le roi Theoden**

Lui demander s'il a vu _L'étrange histoire de Benjamin Button_

Draguer Eowyn

Tuer Theodred

Lui faire tomber un canasson de 150 kilos sur les jambes

Hurler des insanités en se servant du cor de Helm comme un mégaphone

Lui montrer des photos de lui sous l'emprise de Saroumane (crise cardiaque garantie)

Oublier de nettoyer les écuries d'Edoras pendant 3 mois

Mettre du crottin de cheval dans ses bottes

Lui rappeler que Gripoil préfère Gandalf

Lui proposer des séances chez un kinésithérapeute spécialiste du 3ème âge


	34. pippin

**10**** façons d'embêter…Peregrïn Took**

Lui faire copier 500 fois "je suis un crétin de Took"

Lui faire rater le 1er petit-déjeuner, le 2nd petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le goûter, le dîner et le souper

Le priver de dessert

S'empiffrer comme un porc devant lui sans rien lui donner

De manière générale, utiliser tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour lui faire sauter des repas

Organiser une course à dos d'Orc contre Merry Brandybuck

Être Gandalf

Lui faire faire du calcul mental

Lui demander s'il est normal pour un Hobbit de faire des poussées de croissance à 30 ans passés

Lui demander s'il pense sincèrement avoir été d'une quelconque utilité à la communauté de l'Anneau

**H****ey! aujourd'hui 4 chapitres, d'abord parce que c'est mon anniversaire, ensuite parce qu'un des personnages de Once Upon a Time que je déteste, Neal, est MORT. Parfaitement mesdames et messieurs. Comprenez moi, je shippe le Captain Swan à fond alors je sais que c'est mal de se réjouir de la mort des gens mais...CONFETTIS! Le jour de mon anniv' en plus! Vive le Captain Swan!**


	35. treebeard

**10**** façons d'embêter…Treebeard**

Hurler "Timber!" quand il passe devant vous

Lui demander s'il était dans un pot quand il était petit

Graver "Legolas+Gimli" entouré d'un coeur sur son écorce

Lui demander de décrire une Ent-femme

Être un Orc et/ou avoir une hache en sa possession

Sachant qu'il lui faut 6 heures pour dire bonjour à quelqu'un, lui apprendre a faire un check

Emmener des scouts faire un feu de camp dans sa forêt

Remplacer l'eau des Ents par de la vodka

Pratiquer la déforestation massive

Inventer la tronçonneuse


	36. faramir

**10**** façons d'embêter…Faramir**

Être Denethor

Tuer Boromir

Lui expliquer que non, Gollum et/ou Smeagol ne sont pas des ballons de foot

Le réveiller la nuit en braillant "c'que nous vouloooons c'est du poissssooooon!"

Draguer Eowyn

Lui demander comment il fait pour avoir en permanence les yeux du Chat Potté

Lui demander s'il a des pulsions suicidaires

Lui faire lire une fanfiction slash Faramir/Boromir

Offrir à Denethor un bidon d'huile et des allumettes

Lui demander s'il est content d'être un choix par défaut suite au râteau qu'Aragorn a mis à Eowyn


	37. gimli

**10**** façons d'embêter…Gimli**

Lui faire des dreadlocks pendant son sommeil et accuser Legolas

Lui demander si ça lui arrive aussi souvent qu'il le prétend de nager avec des jolies femmes poilues

Lui offrir une hache en caoutchouc pour remplacer celle qu'il a cassé sur l'Anneau

Lui rappeler qu'il a été battu par un Elfe à un concours de boisson

Lui dire que ledit Elfe l'a traité de "gobelin mutant"

Lui rappeler que ledit Elfe est son petit ami

Lui proposer la cuisine d'Eowyn

Lui rappeler que ce n'est pas grâce à lui que les fangirls comme vous et moi fantasment sur les Nains

Lui demander de raconter la réaction de son père quand il lui a dit qu'il allait avoir un Elfe pour gendre

Tapisser sa chambre avec des photos de Galadriel en maillot de bain


	38. frodo

**10 ****Façons d'embêter ... Frodo Baggins**

Lui demander s'il prend de la drogue

Lui conseiller de prendre du crack et/ou du cannabis et/ou de l'héroïne pour remplacer son addiction à l'Anneau (on dira ce qu'on veut, c'est moins nocif

Lui faire traverser la quasi-totalité de la Terre du Milieu avec une compagnie de névrosés pour jeter un anneau pourri dans un volcan

Lui dire qu'on préfère Bilbo parce qu'il est plus drôle, plus sympa, moins con, plus...mieux, quoi

Lui demander s'il part pour Valinor parce que Sam épouse Rosie

Expliquer à Sam le sous-entendu dans la phrase "alors je suis content que tu sois là" que Frodo a répondu quand il lui a dit qu'il aurait épousé Rosie s'il n'avait pas été là

Le faire tomber dans le miroir de Galadriel pour voir si ça fait comme la Pensine

Lui annoncer qu'il va être l'heureux père d'une famille (très) nombreuse après avoir été piqué par Shelob

L'enfermer dans un espace clos avec l'Anneau et Boromir et prétendre qu'il va se passer un truc assez marrant

Lui dire que les principaux pairings dans les fanfictions le mettent avec Sam, Gollum/Smeagol, Sauron ou Gandalf

**Hello girls! 3 nouveaux chapitres today!**

**plaignez moi, j'ai fait le test "quel personnage de Game of Thrones êtes-vous?" et je suis tombée sur...Petyr Baelish. VDM.**


	39. sam

**10 ****Façons d'embêter...Samwise Gamgee**

Kidnapper monsieur Frodo

Poignarder avec une lame de Morgul monsieur Frodo

Tabasser monsieur Frodo

Proposer une aventure à monsieur Frodo

De manière générale, s'approcher à moins de 30 mètres de monsieur Frodo

Lui demander s'il est amoureux de monsieur Frodo

Le surnommer "Igor" (bien monsieur Frodo, tout de suite monsieur Frodo, etc.) ou "stupide Hobbit joufflu"

Essayer de lui apprendre à nager

Se montrer d'une ignorance affligeante en matière de pommes de terres

Être Gollum et/ou Smeagol (aka le Sournois et/ou le Puant)


	40. eomer

**10 ****Façons d'embêter...Eomer**

Être Grima Wormtongue

Draguer Eowyn

Cumuler les 2 caractéristiques précédentes

Lui offrir des jouets _My Little Pony_ pour Noël

Lui faire manger des raviolis fourrés à la viande Spanghero

Lui demander s'il parle le Dothraki

Lui faire regarder l'intégrale de _Grand Galop_

Lui faire remarquer qu'il porte une armure rose et violette (ahem...)

Prétendre que c'est de lui et pas d'Eowyn que Grima est amoureux

Lui demande s'il connaît Doc "Bones" McCoy


	41. lobelia

**10 ****Façons d'embêter...Lobelia Sackville-Baggins**

Être Bilbo Baggins

Être Frodo Baggins

Habiter Bag-End

Sortir un héritier de nulle-part alors qu'elle croit enfin qu'elle va hériter de votre maison

Lui demander si elle est amoureuse de Bilbo

Faire des allusions suspicieuses à l'argenterie disparue de Bilbo

Voler son parapluie

Sous-entendre qu'on est ami avec le Roi sous la Montagne et que Dwalïn pourrait venir lui rendre visite si elle est trop pénible

Lui faire imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était elle qui était partie avec les Nains à la place de Bilbo

L'inviter à prendre le thé chez Pétunia Dursley (qui se ressemble s'assemble)

**Hey girls! je suis enfin en vacances (aaaalléluiaaaa!)**

**par contre je vais partir et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais updater mes autres fics (sans doute après la rentrée).**

**à la revoyure!**


	42. le roi-sorcier d'angmar

**10 ****Façons d'embêter...le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar**

Lui demander si l'eau de la rivière de Rivendell est bonne avec un sourire sadique

Faire passer un Hobbit pour un coussin et inversement

Lui demander s'il a conscience qu'il est mort

Lui faire le décompte d'une nombre de fois où il a échoué à arrêter la Communauté

Chanter _Allumeeeeer le feuuuuuu!_

Être Eowyn

Lui expliquer la théorie du genre

Hurler "Expecto Patronum!" quand il passe devant vous

Inciter les 8 autre Nazgûls à faire des revendications syndicales

L'inscrire sur dans la rubrique "je suis un méchant, je veux tuer les gentils et je porte un casque ridicule. VDM" fondé par Dark Vador et Loki Laufeyson


	43. haldir

**10 façons d'embêter...Haldir de la Lorien  
**

Lui demander s'il est en couple avec Legolas

Dire à Celeborn qu'il drague Galadriel

Lui demander s'il utilise le même colorant pour ses cheveux que Daenerys Targaryen

Lui dire d'un ton condescendant qu'il n'est absolument pas grave d'être encore puceau à plus de 2000 ans

Lui rappeler qu'il meurt dans le film et pas dans le livre

Envoyer des Orcs faire du camping dans la Lorien

Lui demander s'il connait Darken Rahl

Lui demander s'il est membre du fanclub de Thranduil

Lui demander pourquoi il a l'air aussi coincé quand Aragorn lui fait un câlin (moi, à sa place, j'en aurait profité)

Lui dire "Alors c'était bien le gouffre de Helm?"


	44. merry

**10 façons d'embêter...Meriadoc Brandybuck**

Émettre des doutes sur la nature de sa relation avec Pippin

Envoyer une lettre anonyme au père Maggotte pour le prévenir d'une éventuelle razzia sur ses cultures

Lui faire faire un test de QI

Chanter "Merry, merry Christmas, to youuuu!"

Lui faire faire du trekking avec des Orcs

Finir ses réserves de Vieux Toby

Lui faire regarder _Arthur et les Minimoys  
_  
Manger des champignons devant lui sans lui en donner

Le prendre la main dans le sac alors qu'il vient de faire une énoooorme connerie

Demander une idée de punition à Gandalf


	45. celeborn

**10 façons d'embêter...Celeborn**

Lui demander s'il sert à quelque chose

Lui dire qu'il est assez moche pour un Elfe

Lui dire que des Orcs se sont baignés dans la rivière de la Lothlorien

Lui demander si c'est lui ou Galadriel qui porte la culotte dans le couple

Lui dire "Ah, tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi?" en présence de Galadriel

Lui faire lire_ Les Femmes Savantes_ de Molière en insistant pour qu'il y voit une métaphore de sa situation

Lui demander si ça ne le dérange pas qu'un Nain fantasme sur sa femme

Lui demander s'il est interessé par un ménage à trois avec Gandalf

Lui demander si Galadriel est au courant de son existence


	46. nori

**10 façons d'embêter...Nori**

Crier "22 v'là les flics!" quand il passe devant vous

Le surnommer "l'Étoile de Mer"

Le surnommer "Patrick" et lui demander s'il est l'ami de Bob l'Éponge

Le sonder avec un détecteur de métaux pour voir ce qu'il cache de louche sous ses habits

Lui faire subir une fouille en règle et en profiter pour le déshabiller complètement

Lui faire prendre l'avion et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul pour les contrôles

Lui offrir _Arsène Lupin, gentleman cambrioleur  
_  
L'inviter à un enterrement elfique pour qu'il comprenne bien la différence

Lui sortir à tout moment le proverbe "à voleur, voleur et demi!"

Lui expliquer ce qu'est la kleptomanie


	47. gloin

**10 façons d'embêter Gloïn  
**  
Confondre sa femme avec son frère Oïn

Lui dire que les relations incestueuses, ça passe quand c'est Fili et Kili ou Boromir et Faramir mais que vraiment, lui et Oïn... *vision d'horreur*

Prétendre que son fils est un gobelin mutant

Lui parler exclusivement en elfique

Lui envoyer un faire-part de mariage de la part de Legolas et Gimli

Lui demander s'il est content d'avoir Legolas pour gendre ou s'il aurait préféré Galadriel

Lui demander le nombre exact de fois où il a essayé d'assassiner Legolas

Lui demander s'il serait près à s'associer à Thranduil pour briser le couple de son fils

Lui demander s'il lui est déjà arriver d'imaginer la tête de ses petits enfants

Lui demander s'ils l'appeleront "papy" ou "grand-père"


	48. oin

**10 façons d'embêter Oïn**

Lui demander si en plus d'être sourd, il est sénile

Lui voler son cornet acoustique

Mettre de la bière dans son cornet acoustique

Écraser son cornet acoustique et/ou le confier à un Gobelin

Chuchoter pour vous adresser à lui

Mettre la musique à fond en prétextant qu'il est sourd de toute façon

Le faire jouer au téléphone arabe

Soupirer en disant "Ah, vivement qu'on invente le sonotone."

Rire très fort pour lui faire croire qu'il n'a pas entendu la blague

Remplacer son cornet acoustique par une vuvuzela ou un entonnoir


	49. bifur

**10 façons d'embêter...Bifur  
**  
Lui faire remarquer qu'il a une hache dans la tête (il le sait, merci.)

Lui expliquer le sens du mot "borborygme"

Engager un traducteur qui le suit partout

Sortir un dictionnaire à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose

Lui faire remarquer que Bombur a besoin d'un régime

Lui apprendre à faire le doigt d'honneur en lui expliquant que tout le monde comprendra

Lui demander pourquoi il est le seul Nain de la Compagnie qui n'ai pas un semblant de coiffure

Lui demander s'il entend des voix d'extraterrestres dans sa tête

Dire "Mais parle français, bon sang!"

Engager la Denrée de la _Soupe aux Choux_ pour lui faire la conversation


	50. dori

**10 façons d'embêter...Dori**

Être Nori

Être Ori

Lui demander s'il se considère comme une mère poule

Corrompre Ori

Faire des sous-entendus bizarres sur Dwalïn et Ori

Mettre quelque chose de pas net dans son thé

Chanter "Tea for two and two for Tea"

Lui demander s'il se considère comme snob

Être Fili et Kili et rendre Ori responsable de vos bêtises

Le convaincre d'envoyer Ori reconquérir la Moria


	51. bard

**10 façons d'embêter...Bard l'Archer**

Être le Maître de Laketown et/ou le sosie de Grima Wormtongue qui est toujours pendu à ses basques

Mettre des espions jusque dans ses toilettes

Lui dire que Legolas est meilleur archer que lui

Lui demander s'il trouve normal que les gens prennent le parti des Nains quand ils promettent de l'or

Chanter "On m'appelle Robin des Bois"

Lui dire que Robin des Bois redistribuait de l'or aux pauvres et pas du poisson

Lui dire que sa fille Sigrid fantasme sur un Nain

Être un Nain et squatter chez lui

Lui tendre une embuscade et lui donner un grand coup sur la tête

Lui demander s'il est le frère jumeau de William Turner


End file.
